Fraggle Rock: Complete Second Season
Fraggle Rock: Complete Second Season is a 2006 DVD box set collecting the 24 episodes of the second season of Fraggle Rock. The episodes originally aired in 1984. Disc Features Episodes Disc 1 *Episode 201: Wembley's Egg *Episode 202: Boober Rock *Episode 203: The Trash Heap Doesn't Live Here Anymore *Episode 204: Red's Sea Monster *Episode 205: Uncle Matt Comes Home *Episode 206: Boober's Dream Disc 2 *Episode 207: Mokey and the Minstrels *Episode 208: All Work and All Play *Episode 209: Sir Hubris and the Gorgs *Episode 210: A Friend in Need *Episode 211: The Wizard of Fraggle Rock *Episode 212: Doozer Contest Disc 3 *Episode 213: Red's Club *Episode 214: The Secret of Convincing John *Episode 215: Manny's Land of Carpets *Episode 216: Junior Sells the Farm *Episode 217: Fraggle Wars *Episode 218: The Day the Music Died Disc 4 *Episode 219: Doomsday Soup *Episode 220: A Cave of One's Own *Episode 221: Wembley and the Great Race *Episode 222: Doozer Is As Doozer Does *Episode 223: Boober's Quiet Day *Episode 224: The Invasion of the Toe Ticklers Disc 5 Bonus Features: * Special Tribute to Jerry Juhl * New featurettes and interviews with Fraggle Rock cast & creators including Jocelyn Stevenson, David Young, Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Sugith Varughese, Karen Prell, Susan Juhl, Lawrence Mirkin, Duncan Kenworthy, and Jerry Juhl. Other Features *Includes a replica of the original Fraggle Rock pitch book (illustrated by Michael K. Frith) *Advance review copies of the product to the media were shipped with a Fraggle Rock Earth Day dirt dessert kit. Menus and Packaging FraggleRockS2D1Menu.jpg|Disc 1 Menu FraggleRockS2D2Menu.jpg|Disc 2 Menu FraggleRockS2D3Menu.jpg|Disc 3 Menu FraggleRockS2D4Menu.jpg|Disc 4 Menu FraggleRockS2D5Menu.jpg|Disc 5 Menu The original box set from HIT Entertinament featured an embossed cover with texturing on the rock face and Fraggle Rock logo. The five discs are enclosed in a large mupitpage digipak that opens like a book to hold a disc on each page. The original box set also included a replica of the original Fraggle Rock pitch book illustrated by Michael K. Frith. The second season was re-released in 2013 by Gaiam Vivendi Entertainment with new cover and packaging design in a more traditional DVD poly-box. The original discs menus feature a still photo of various characters (Gobo and Red on disc 1, Wembley on disc 2, Junior Gorg on disc 3, Doozers on disc 4, and Boober and Mokey on disc 5). The menus play an instrumental version of the Fraggle Rock Theme. Image:Fr_pitchbook.jpg|Fraggle Rock Pitch Book Edits On the first disc, two episodes, "Wembley's Egg" and "Boober's Dream" had the replaced logo and the title of the episode is seen, as used on the HIT Entertainment DVD release of "Down in Fraggle Rock". During the bonus feature, "Docs & Sprockets", the original openings for the French and UK co-productions are shown, however the German version of the opening is not present. Also, the UK opening only shows the first half of the opening sequence before fading out. FraggleRockHITEntertainmentLogo.png|HIT Entertainment's "Jim Henson's Fraggle Rock" descriptor on "Wembley's Egg" and "Boober's Dream" WembleysEggTitle.jpg|Episode title for "Wembley's Egg" BoobersDreamEpisodeTitle.jpg|Episode title for "Boober's Dream" Releases FraggleRockDVDS2.jpg| FraggleRockLionsgateDVDSeason2.jpg| Fraggle Rock - 30th - Season 2.jpg| Fraggle Rock - itunes - Season 2.jpg| External links *Muppet Central Review __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Fraggle Rock Video